


the blood in my veins is made of mistakes

by guardianofloyalty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: All the batfamily are BAMFs, Autistic Damian Wayne, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim Drake, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Barbara Gordon tells it like it is, Bottom Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Cassandra Cain is blunt AF, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Genius Tim Drake, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Jason Todd Has Daddy Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a recovering alcoholic, Latino Jason Todd, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of Timkon, Past Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Resurrected Jason Todd, Slow Burn, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd Friendship, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake is bad at feelings, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofloyalty/pseuds/guardianofloyalty
Summary: Jason and Tim have moved past their supposed first meeting, now tolerating each other. However when Tim opens his apartment door to find an incredibly drunk Jason...things get complicated.(If you tell me the song that the title is from, I will love you forever)ON HOLD
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth

Tim took a sip of his coffee and put it down next to his laptop. He was sitting in a quiet café, right at the back so he could see everything. He was a Bat after all. 

The café was on a corner, giving him perfect view of the street. It was a small independent business that Tim went to when he needed some time out the spotlight. There was a bookshelf on the left wall, practically overflowing with books. Non-fiction, fiction, sci-fi...this place had it all. Next to the bookshelf was a small reading nook that had cushions, blankets and even a socket so you could charge your phone. To the right of the bookshelf was a small umbrella stand, it was Gotham after all. The door had a small bell above it that alerted Tim to people coming in. Two glass panes were on the door so you could see in. On the right wall was all the seating. Numerous couches, chairs, stools and armchairs were dotted around. They created a cosy and warm atmosphere that Tim craved after working in the dingy and freezingly cold Batcave all night. Large windows covered the walls, letting people see in and out. Tim had felt slightly uncomfortable about people being able to see him before he noticed the shutters that could be pulled down. He liked not being seen, it gave him the advantage. 

Tim heard the bell ring and his head shot up. It was just another soaking wet civilian seeking warmth...not Crane with a syringe of fear toxin. Yet another con of being a teenage vigilante, constant paranoia. He slowly returned to his college essay and continued typing at an almost speedster pace, thank you coffee. Tim picked up his mug again and took a bog gulp, finishing his 4th cup. He frowned slightly and put it down. It was only when his phone buzzed in his jean back pocket, that Tim realised he had been staring at his laptop screen. He pulled his phone out and answered the call. 

'Yeah?' Tim lifted up his shoulder so he could continue typing. 

'Timmy! Baby bird, what's up? You looking at cases or doing college stuff?' He winced at how loud his older brother's voice was. 

'Dick, please quiet down. I've had 4 cups of coffee today and it's not even 10 o'clock. So please, shut the fuck up.' Tim groaned, pouting at his empty mug. 

'Wow there Timmy, you should probably slow down on the coffee. Did you even get any sleep last night? Wait no don't answer-HEY BABS! DID TIM GET ANY SLEEP LAST NIGHT?! NO?! OK!' Tim stopped typing and pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing. When he couldn't hear Dick screaming at Barbara, he hesitantly put his phone back to his ear. 'You haven't had any sleep for 3 days and you're on your 4th cup of coffee today?! How are you alive?!' Tim rolled his eyes. 

'I'm not Dick. I'm a walking zombie.' He knew that was a slightly low blow but he was really fed up with all Dick's shenanigans right now. 

'Ouch, Timmy. You know Jaybird wouldn't like that.' Tim immediately blushed, he could almost hear the smirk through the phone. 'Anyways~, I think I left something at your apartment a few days ago after patrol. You mind checking for me?' Tim closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

'Dick Grayson, I am not at my apartment right now so no. And also what were you doing there in the first place?! Am I gonna have to put a security system on my own fucking apartment and not on the manor?! AGain!' He groaned. 'I'll text you if I find anything ok' He hung up before Dick could say another word. It was then when Tim noticed people were staring at him. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gathered his stuff together. 

Tim walked up to the counter and ordered another cup of black coffee, to go this time. The baraista raised an eyebrow but did the order. He quickly paid and left, before he could get anymore second hand embarrassment. He pulled his hood up and plugged in his headphones, turning on his music.

It was a short walk to his apartment from the coffee shop but it felt like ages to Tim as he walked through the pouring spring rain. By the time he reached his apartment and had taken off his soaked clothes, it was 10:30. Tim pulled down a loose Superboy shirt that he'd stolen from Conner and ran his fingers through his hair. He was about to grab his freshly brewed cup of coffee when he got a text. Reluctantly, he opened it. 

'Hope you're having a good day, little brother. Steph and Alfred say hello!' There was a picture of Stephanie holding an extremely grumpy Alfred the Cat like Simba from The Lion King. Tim chuckled to himself, smiling. He stuffed his phone back in his sweatpants pocket and grabbed his coffee. Tim shuffled back to his couch, sat his mug down on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch. His laptop was already open and ready on the coffee table so Tim cracked his knuckles, for effect, and crunched down on his essay. 

Knock Knock!

Tim jerked awake, immediately ready to face danger. Instead he found a sleeping laptop, empty coffee mug and dark sky outside. He yawned, stretching his back. The person knocked again and Tim stood up, sleepily making his way to the front door. He opened it to find a very drunk Jason Todd who had his fist raised like he was going to knock for the 3rd time. 

To be continued...


	2. but you don't want me to see nobody else and i don't want you to see nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim takes care of a drunk Jason who lets a few things slip.

'Jason? What are you doing here?' Tim held open his front door, his eyebrows raised. 'A-Are you drunk?' 

Jason replied with a nod and walked past Tim into the apartment, stumbling over a shoe. He then glared at said shoe. 'You made me trip over.' 

Tim groaned and face-palmed. He strode forward, holding out his hand for Jason to take it. Instead of pulling himself up with Tim's hand, Jason pulled Tim down on top of him. It took a few moments before Tim opened his eyes...when he did, he turned bright red. Jason Todd was smirking at him. Jason Todd was smirking at him with those turquoise eyes and those annoyingly kissable lips. 

'Jason, what are you-what are you doing?' Tim's eyes widened and he pulled away, now keeping himself up with his forearms. 

'Isn't it...it obvious~' Jason was slurring his words and his cheeks were flushed. Oh boy, Jason was VERY drunk. 

Tim fully pulled away, standing up. He grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him up, dragging him to the bathroom. Tim nearly just pushed Jason in there and locked the door but...he just couldn't. Jason could hurt himself in there. 'Ok, you stay there. I'm gonna go get you some water. So just stay there, Jay.' Tim turned around, bright red. He heard Jason rambling as he walked away but paid no mind to it. He pushed the door open with his foot. Tim pulled out two glasses and filled them up with some water, humming to himself. 

'I love that song!' Tim turned around, incredibly confused because Jason's voice was a lot closer than the bathroom. He groaned and made his way out of the kitchen. Not to his surprise, Jason was laying on his back in the hallway. His phone was next to him and currently blasting music. 'Boom ba doom doom, baby~' He pointed at Tim as the song continued, singing along. He then furrowed his eyebrows as the rap started again. 'She...she fast as fuck, Timmy!'

'Come on, Jason. Get up...you're gonna choke if you drink the water lying down.' Tim crouched down and held out a glass. Jason chuckled. 

'Choke me~' He winked. Tim's eyes widened and he spat out his water, coughing. He hit his chest a few times which stopped his coughing fit. 

'W-What?' He managed to say, his throat sore. Jason sat up, grabbed the front of Tim's shirt and pulled him forwards so that they were barely an inch apart. 

'Choke. Me.' Tim audibly gulped and managed to pry Jason's fingers of his shirt. 

'Ok...you need some sleep and some water.' Tim put their glasses down on the coffee table and wrapped Jason's arm around his shoulder so he could carry him to the bedroom. It took all his strength to get Jason there, especially when Jason weighed 225 lbs. 'Jesus fucking Christ, Jason...you weigh more than Bruce.' He pushed Jason onto his bed, sighing. 

Jason grunted and then laughed. 'Moving to the bedroom, eh? Never knew you where into me, baby bird.' Tim crossed his arms and groaned. 

'Just shut up and take your clothes off. You're gonna get sweaty during the night and I DO NOT want to wash your dirty ass clothes, Jay.' He waved his hand and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 'And this is not an invitation to surprise me naked! Not again...' He waited for a few minutes before he heard a loud thump. Tim rushed in, thinking someone broke in but no...Jason had fallen over trying to get his shirt off. 

'Oh my god, Jason.' Tim pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting down on the edge of his bed to help. He absentmindedly bit his lip when he spotted Jason's abs beneath the shirt. 

'Oh hey~ You gonna..gonna help me?' Jason chuckled. Tim could almost hear the smirk in his voice. He gently pulled Jason's shirt off. 

'Wait. Here.' Tim pointed sternly at Jason before leaving to grab his glass of water. When he came back Jason was fiddling with his shirt. 'Drink this. You'll feel better with that and sleep....Fuck I'm starting to sound like Alfred.' He sighed before crossing his arms. Tim made sure Jason drank it all in small sips before pushing him down onto the bed and pulling his duvet over Jason's naked torso. 

'Get some sleep...you're gonna feel like shit tomorrow.' Tim chuckled before standing up and making his way towards the door. It was only when Tim was laying down on the couch did he realise what Jason had said as he left. 

'Thanks, babey...I love you~' 

Fuck...this was going to be a very awkward morning. 


	3. it started on a weekend in May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up with a terrible hangover and no memory of how he ended up at Tim's apartment or what happened. This leaves Tim with both a secret burden and growing feelings

Jason woke up with a thundering headache. He groaned.

'Fuck, what happened last night?' He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. This definitely wasn't his apartment. His was slightly cleaner and definitely didn't have this amount of expensive tec in it. He sat up. 'Why am I in my fucking boxers?' Jason mumbled. He didn't remember anything that happened. The last thing he remembered was walking through the city, drinking from the bottle. 'Did I...Did I fuck someone?' 

Jason looked around the room again, looking for identifying shirts or notes. It was then that he noticed a Superboy shirt, a red flannel and a Wayne tec laptop. Fuck, this was Tim's apartment. Did he hook up with Tim?! Jason's heart starting racing and he put his hand over it. 

'Oh good, you're awake.' Jason looked up to see Tim standing in the doorway, dishevelled hair and all. Jason had to bite the inside of his cheek to make sure he didn't start smiling. 

* * *

Tim had crashed on the couch since Jason was taking up the bed. He had laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling for about an hour, his heart racing and mind going wild. His crush was in his bedroom, in his boxers, and had just flirted with him multiple times. God, this was going be so awkward to tell Jason about. Tim eventually fell asleep, greeted with his usual nightmares. 

He shot up, panting and sweating slightly. Tim wiped his brow and stood up. He could hear groaning from his bedroom. Jason was awake. 

'Ok Tim, time to go see your crush shirtless...again.' He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair and walked towards his bedroom. Tim pushed open the door to see Jason, cheeks flushed, staring at the bed sheets. 'Oh good, you're awake.' He crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. 

'What the fuck happened last night?' Jason said, eyes wide. 'We...We didn't..' He gestured between them. 

Tim blushed, frantically waving his hands. 'God no! Nonononono. You turned up at my door, drunk as fuck I might add, and then...' He trailed off. Jason raised his eyebrows at the younger bat. 

'Then...what? We made out? We kissed? You gotta give me some details here, baby bird.' Jason put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the headboard. Tim had a very hard time looking Jason in the eyes since he had such an attractive body. 

'Jason, nothing happened. You were just drunk flirting and well I took care of you since it's apart you can't take of yourself.' Tim crossed his arms again and gave Jason a stern glare. 'You weren't supposed to be drinking. Are you even going to therapy?' At this, Jason groaned and waved his hands. He mumbled something about the pain. Tim decided to drop it, for now. 'Listen, Dick's going to be dropping by soon to get some of his stuff so unless you want to hide in here I suggest you put some clothes on.' Tim pointed at Jason's clothes that were at the end of the bed. 

With that Tim left the room, picking up a mug on the way. It was too early for having to put up with Jason, he needed a cup of coffee. He yawned, pressing the buttons for his sweet coffee. He took a sip and moaned at how good it tasted. When he opened his eyes, Tim saw Jason staring at him wide eyed. Jason was wearing his clothes, a tight red t-shirt and black cargo pants. 

'What. The Fuck.' Jason said, slowly blinking at Tim. Tim bit his lip and averted his eyes. 

'Coffee is good ok!' He yelled, hugging the mug. Tim pouted slightly. 'See if I ever take care of your drunk ass again.' He took another sip of his coffee before sitting down on the couch, pulling out his phone. 'Dick's on his way so you might want to leave, Jason.'

'What the hell does that mean, replacement? You hiding something from me?' Tim winced slightly since Jason was focused on making himself some breakfast. 

'I just know you only tolerate ME. That's all, Jay.' The nickname rolled off his tongue before Tim could stop himself. He'd never called Jason anything other than his name or his codename. He could tell Jason had frozen from the silence in his apartment. 

The doorbell interrupted their silence. Tim walked over to the front door and opened it. It was Dick. 

'Hey, baby bird! You look slightly better. I take it you got some sle-What the hell?!' Dick walked into the apartment and nearly jumped out his skin when he saw Jason. He pointed between Tim and Jason. 'Are you two...Did you tel-' 

Tim clasped his hand over Dick's mouth before he could finish the sentence. 'No! Jason was drunk and ended up at my door. I let him crash here for the night.' He slowly removed his hand, making sure Dick wouldn't blab about his feelings for the tallest ex-Robin. Dick smirked at Tim, looking between them.

'Well then, I will gladly take my things and leave you two lovebirds alone.' Dick grabbed the jacket and wing-ding he'd left behind after patrol and with a bow, left the apartment. Tim had blushed and then promptly hid his face with his hands after Dick's comment. 

'Does Dick think I have a crush on you or something?' Tim's head shot up at Jason's sentence. He knew the real reason Dick had teased them but he would rather die than tell Jason. 

'Hell if I know!' Tim squeaked before taking a sip of his coffee. 'Listen, I've got a meeting at WE later and you probably want to get back to your own apartment and clean yourself up.' He practically pushed Jason out of his apartment, ignoring him. 

Tim then ran into his bedroom and buried his face in his pillows. They smelled like motor oil, gunpowder and alcohol. They smelled like Jason. 


	4. boy you got me heartbeat runnin' away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Bruce are concerned when Tim shows up at the manor, panting and blushing. At first they think he had a realisation about a case but when Tim announces his sexuality...well all Bruce can say is oh

Tim had been staring at the ceiling for a good hour, thinking over what happened while Jason had stayed at his apartment. He'd been flirted with by his 7 year long crush, who had not only showed up at his doorstep DRUNK OUT OF HIS MIND but had also stayed the night and not left as soon as he woke up in Tim's apartment, so...he had a lot to think about. 

Tim isn't stupid. He knows that crushes only last a small amount of time before they die or turn into love. He's 94% sure that his crush on Jason Peter Todd turned into love when he met him for the first time in a quiet side alley, camera strap around his neck and multiple layers to block out the bitterly cold autumn wind. He'd been 13 years old and running around the patrol routes of Batman & Robin, trying to stay out of sight. 

* * *

Tim clutched his camera as he gazed out over the Gotham skyline. He was sitting on a rooftop, his feet dangling over the edge. Despite Tim's need for music, he never took his headphones with him when he snuck out at night. His headphones meant death. You couldn't hear someone sneaking up on you and in Gotham that meant death. 

Tim had been so caught up in trying to get the skyline right in his viewfinder that he didn't realise someone had snuck on him. That someone being a 15 year old Robin. 

'Now what's a 10 year old kid doing on a rooftop at 2 am?' He smirked, his arms crossed in front of his torso at the angle where you could clearly see the bright R on his chest. Tim's head spun around and he nearly jumped but stopped himself so he didn't fall. 

'You're....you're Robin.' Tim spluttered, trying to get his brain around the large and broad figure behind him. 'And I'm not 10. I'm 13.' Tim lifted his chin up slightly and desperately tried not to freak out. 

Robin smirked. His jet black hair wind-swept and an unruly mess of curls. 'Could'a fooled me, kid.' he then promptly walked over and sat down next to Tim. 'You never answered my question. What you doing out here? It's dangerous you know.' Tim pulled down his long sleeve jacket and tried to subtly fiddle with the already wearing out sleeves.

'I'm a photographer. I like taking pictures and well...this is the best time.' Tim shrugged, he technically wasn't lying. He was a photographer and he did like taking pictures but they were mostly of Batman and Robin or their fights. He used them to analyse their fighting style and try to replicate. Emphasis on the 'try'. 

'Right and I'm the Riddler.' Robin rolled his eyes and moved his left leg so that it was resting on the small brick wall they were both sitting on. 'What you really doing up here, kid? You're not a street kid cause a: those clothes cost more than a street kid steals in a year, b: no street kid has a camera it can be used as evidence against them, c: you don't have dirt on your face.' 

Tim just sighed. 'I'm not a street kid or anything like that. I do live somewhere.' At Tim's choice of words, Robin raised an eyebrow. 

'So you're a runaway.' Robin sighed, placing his hand gently on Tim's shoulder. 'I get it. I've run away before.' Unnoticed by Tim, Robin slipped a tracer onto the back of his jacket. 'Just try to find somewhere ok? It's dangerous to be on the streets alone in Gotham, especially at this time.' Robin started to stand up and move away. 

Tim scrambled up and ran towards the retreating form of Robin. 'Wait! Wait...I just want to thank you. For all you've done for this city.' Tim smiled shyly. Robin opened his mouth to respond but froze when Tim planted a small kiss on his cheek. 'O-Ok...you're good. You're uh good to go now.' He rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the gravel. 

Robin blinked a few times, his mask hiding most of the blush on his cheeks, before pulling out his grappling gun and flying away.

* * *

'Ugh, why is life so complicated?! Why can't it be like physics! Physics is easy. You learn the equations and apply them. LIFE ISN'T LIKE THAT.' Tim groaned, running his hands over his face and through his mess of hair. Tim almost felt sorry for his neighbours. They had to put up with rants at 3 am, the shouting at computers, the odd loud thumps when Tim's passed out and fallen straight onto the floor. 

It was when Tim reached the second hour of thinking that he came to a realisation. He shot up, out of bed. His eyes wide and a somewhat shocked expression on his face. 'I need to go the Manor, right fucking now!' 

It really didn't take a lot of time for Tim to reach the manor. He called a taxi which pulled up at Wayne Manor and then he ran from there to the front door. He knocked on the wood vigorously, waiting for Alfred to answer. 

'Come on, come on.' Tim mumbled, tapping his foot against the ground. The door finally opened and there stood Alfred Pennyworth. 

'Master Timothy, are you quite alright? You're out of breath.' Tim recognises the tone of voice. Alfred's checking if the reason Tim's at the Manor is civilian or cape related. He nods slightly and takes a big gulp of air. 

'I'm fine, Alf. I just need to talk to B and Dick.' Tim steps into the Manor and immediately starts scanning for the two men. 

Alfred quietly shuts the door and takes Tim's jacket, revealing his blue plaid shirt. 'Master Bruce and Master Dick are downstairs.' Tim tapped his foot on the cold tile before sprinting in the direction of the cave entrance. He practically flew down the stairs, three at a time. 

He was panting and blushing when he reached the Cave. Dick was in his Nightwing costume with the exception of his mask and Bruce was in his suit with the cowl pulled back. 

'Tim, you ok? Did you figure something out about that dru-'

'I'm gay.' Dick's eyes widened and he spat out the water he'd been drinking at the time, causing a small coughing fit. 

'I'm sorry, what?' Dick's voice was hoarse and somewhat hesitant. 

'I'm gay. I like guys. Not girls.' Tim paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. 'I am VERY gay. I have a big ole crush on a guy. Have for a while.' At the second part of Tim's small rant, Dick's jaw dropped. 

'Wait a minute...am I thinking of the right guy?' Dick gave Tim a look and then moved his gaze to the glass case that served as a monument to Jason. Tim took a small breath before nodding. 'Holy fucking shit.' 

Bruce was simply staring at Tim with a small smile. 'I'm happy you realised that Timmy. It takes real courage to come out of the closet.' Something in Bruce's wording made Tim tilt his head. 'I'm pansexual. Dick's bi.'

Tim stopped pacing and looking up at Bruce, looking slightly shocked. 'Oh. Um...thanks for telling me.' Tim awkwardly smiled as Bruce slowly stood up and moved over to Tim. Bruce genuinely smiled before giving Tim a hug. 

It was a few moments before Tim hugged him back, closing his eyes and just being for a minute. 'Thanks, dad.' Tim pulled away as Bruce ruffled his hair. 

'I'm assuming everyone would like some tea.' Alfred piped up from the staircase. 'I shall start boiling the kettle.' With that, Alfred disappeared up the staircase. Tim smiled slightly. 

'Tim. I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for telling me. For telling us. I didn't tell Alfred for a while.' Bruce placed his hand on Tim's shoulder and gave him a sad smile. 

Tim chuckled. 'Well now we know one thing. I'm better at feelings than you.' 


	5. back and forth, round and round, kinda like it this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Flashback chapter~

Tim was perched behind a rooftop sign, his hood up and viewfinder up to his eye. Robin was too well hidden to get a good visual so Tim resorted to using his camera's zoom.

It had been a particularly busy night. Batman & Robin had already stopped 4 muggings, busted 1 drug trafficking ring and now they were taking down a kidnapping gang. There were 5 guys, 3 armed and 2 civilians - not including Tim. Robin was crouched on top of a beam, ready to jump in. Batman was in the middle of the old warehouse, currently talking to the armed criminals. 

One of the perps grabbed a civilian and held a gun to their head, as if on cue Robin threw a batarang at his hand. He yelled in pain and let go of the civilian as well as the gun. Batman pounced, punching the criminal in the face, as Robin flipped off the beam and sent a flying kick at another of the armed criminals. What neither of the vigilantes had noticed was the civilians in line of fire. 

Tim cursed silently and climbed down from his perch, sprinting towards them. He covered his face with his arm so that neither of the dynamic duo would get a good look at his face. He dived behind a wooden crate and motioned to the civilians. 'Hey...it's ok. I'm not with them.' He jerked his thumb to the perps currently getting their asses handed to them by Batman & Robin. He held out his hand. The younger of the two moved forward almost instantly but the older one held her back. 

'How do we know you're not lying?' She mouthed, clearly shaking. Tim pulled his hood down to show that he was only a teenager. That seemed to be all the proof she needed. The younger girl surged forward and gave him an awkward hug. The older one waited a second before running towards him as well. 'Thank you.' Tim blushed slightly. They both stayed hidden until Tim was sure the fighting had stopped. 

'Batman! The civilians!' He could hear Robin's worry in the yell. 

Tim popped his head up above the crate. 'Don't worry...they're with me.' He gave them a small nod before walking out from behind the crate, his hands in the air. 

'Hey, wait a second...you're the rooftop runaway!' Robin pointed at Tim, slightly shocked. He turned to look at Batman who was currently glaring at Tim. The two civilian girls slowly appeared from behind the crate. Batman's glare softened and he walked over, making sure not to scare them. 

'It's ok. Your kidnapper's can't hurt you anymore. You're safe.' The older girl breathed a sigh of relief, tears gathering in her eyes. She'd clearly cried before thanks to the mascara streaks down her face. She clutched the younger girl to her side. Maybe they were sisters? The older of the two was definitely not old enough to be her mother. 

Meanwhile, Robin was merely starring at Tim with his mouth open. 'Y-You...How..What?!' Tim blushed, shrugging. It was then that Robin noticed the camera. 'B, we got a fanboy...kid's got a camera.' Tim turned bright red and clutched his camera to his chest. 

'I-It's not...I just..It's just pictures of the skyline!' Tim ran his fingers through his hair and was suddenly VERY thankful that he'd secretly bought some brown contact lenses so he wouldn't get recognised. Robin looked Tim up and down. 

'Right...I would ask to see the pictures but that's a Nikon F6, one of the best pro film camera's.' Robin crossed his arms. Tim's jaw hung open, how did he know what camera he had. Wait. He was Robin, that's why. 'What you think, B? What should we do with 'em?' Robin looked slightly above Tim's eyes which gave Tim all the proof he needed. Batman was standing behind him. Dammit. 

'Fine! I was taking pictures of you two! Ok! But that's it.' Tim threw his hands in the air. At this Robin only rolled his eyes, chuckling. 

'Oh yeah? How did you know we'd be here? How'd you know where we'd be, pretty boy?' Tim gulped slightly, Robin had given him a nickname. Not only a nickname but...a flirty nickname. 

'You want the truth? Meet me on the rooftop across from here in 10 minutes. That should give you enough time to tie the perps up and call the Commisioner giving the fact that he makes your calls priority, Batman.' Tim dropped the act and turned around to face Batman. He pointed out the window to give them a bit more direction. 'Don't even think about planting another tracer on me, Robin.' He accusingly pointed at Robin who's eyes widened slightly. Tim then sighed before running out the building, towards the shadows. 

* * *

Tim was hidden in the shadows, watching the red and blue lights of the cop cars down below. Batman and Robin were grappling hooking up to the rooftop, a few minutes late. No doubt to scope out the area in case Tim revealed his identity before they arrived. 

'He's not here, B. I told you! Kid just wanted to scare us.' Robin gestured to the empty rooftop. 

'No. I didn't.' Tim smirked, walking out the shadows. Robin's hand immediately went to his utility belt, ready to attack. 'Please, don't get your batarangs out. I don't want to have to stitch myself up...again.' He sighed. 

'Talk. Now.' Batman growled, glaring at the small boy. 

'My name is Tim. No I'm not going to give you any more clues about my identity, I'm already risking it by talking to you. I know your identities, I have since I was 9.' At this Batman looked surprised but also slightly angry. 'Jason Todd. Bruce Wayne. Dick Grayson is Nightwing. Barbara Gordon was Batgirl and is currently out of commission thanks to the Joker. Alfred Pennyworth is Agent A. You might know of me by a different name.' Tim shoved his hands in his pockets. 'I'm Coeus.' 

Robi-Jason just gaped at Tim. 'WHAT?!' He walked up to Tim, looking him up and down again. 'Damn. You're even more badass and cool than I thought you were.' To make Tim's night even more eventful, Jason took off his mask. 

'Oh god, you're even more attractive in person.' Tim mumbled. Jason turned bright red, smirking. 'D-Did I say that out loud? I did didn't I?' Tim groaned and covered his face with his hands. Jason touched the side of his cheek and then stuttered. 

'Y-You...When..When..You..YOU KISSED ME!' Tim pulled his hood back up. 

'It was on the cheek!' Tim yelled. He caught Batman face palming out the corner of his eye. 

'Robin. You clearly know Tim and I have to talk to Commissioner Gordon about the perps.' With that, he grappling hooked away. This left Jason and Tim alone. 

Tim rocked on his heels, trying desperately not to look at Jason who was putting his mask back on. 

'So...you know who we are?' Tim's head shot up and he found himself staring into Jason's eyes. 

'Y-Yeah...it wasn't hard to figure out after I knew Nightwing's.' Tim blushed and tried to tear his eyes away but...he couldn't. Something about Jason's sapphire blue eyes were magnetic. They had a green ring in the middle. They were getting closer. Why were Jason's eyes getting close-

Tim snapped out of his trance when he realised that Jason's lips were on his. He froze for a few seconds before relaxing into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. He hesitantly moved his hands from his pockets to Jason's shoulders. Jason's hands were on his hips, keeping him close. He tasted like vanilla. 

Jason pulled away after a minute. Tim opened his eyes after a few seconds to see Jason's eyes still shut. Tim licked his lips before pulling Jason close and kissing him again. Jason let out a surprised sound, his shoulders going up. He started kissing Tim back. 

'God, his lips are soft.' Tim thought as he moved his hands to Jason's hair. Their kiss was cut short by something coming through Jason's coms. 

'Robin, we need to continue patrol. Let's go.' Jason laughed slightly. 

'Alright, B. I'll be there.' He looked at Tim before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'That seems to be our goodbye, right?' He stepped away and winked before, grappling hooking away leaving Tim alone. 

He gently touched his lips. Tim Drake had kissed Robin. Tim Drake had kissed Jason Todd. Well this had definitely been an eventful night. 


End file.
